My First Time
by Park Eun Ah
Summary: Dari dulu Sakura menyukai Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak pernah merespon Sakura. Warning: Di chapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan ada LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**SasuSaku FanFiction**

Rate: T-M

Cast: Sakura.H,Sasuke.U,Naruto.U,Hinata.H

Ino.Y,TenTen,Temari,Sai,Shikamaru,Neji.H

Title: My First Time

Pagi yang indah bagi seorang gadis yang berambut aneh namun unik rambut yang bewarna Pink, bermata emerald,kakiyang jenjang ,kulit putih dan mulus,serta baik dan sopan. Wahhh benar tipe idaman para pria^^

"SAKURAAA!" teriak gadis yang berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah teman Sakura bernama Ino bersama temannya yang yaitu TenTen,Temari,dan Hinata.

"Ino aku tidak tuli,tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu"tegur sakura

"Sepertinya gendang telingaku pecah"sindir TenTen

"Iya iya maaf"kata Ino

"Ayo berangkat sebentar lagi akan terlambat,jika kita terlambat bisa-bisa diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Tsunade-_**sensei **_setelah itu disuruh lari lapangan 50 kali"kata Temari panjang lebar

Hinata,Sakura,TenTen,Ino yang mendengarnya saja sudah 'TEPAR' apalgi kalau sampai terjadi.

"MENJENGKELKAN"seru ke5 gadis cantik itu bersamaan.

Merekapun berangkat sekolah dalam keadaan hening. Sesampainya di depan sekolah tiba-tiba-

"KYAAAA~"terdengarlah jeritan-jeritan siswi-siswi yang terpesona dengan para 'Prince KHS'.

"Tch, menyebalkan"gumam Sakura

"I-iya bagaimana caranya aku mendekati Naruto kalau mereka selalu dikepung para fangirl yang fanatik itu"kata Hinata panjang lebar

"Iya juga ya"kata TenTen

"Arrgh… aku tidak rela melihat Sai dengan mereka"rengek Ino

"Lebih baik kita ke kelas"kata Temari tidak ambil pusing

"Baiklah ayo"

_Di kelas:_

Masing-masing duduk ditempat masing-masing. Karena kebetulan tempat duduk Ino dan Sakura berdekatan jadi mereka berdua mengobrol selagi belum ada guru.

"Hei Sakura bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah menyerah mengejar Sasuke" bisik Ino

Sakura melirik Sasuke.

"Entahlah, dia tidak pernah meresponku T^T. Mengobrol denganku saja tidak pernah"jawab Sakura

"Semangat ya Sakura, kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya"kata Ino menyemangati

"Ino spertinya aku sudah menyerah"jawab Sakura lesu

"Hei jangan begitu, kau harus semangat"kata Ino menyemangati temannya yang sudah menyerah itu.

"Baiklah"kata Sakura menahan tangis mengingat semua usahanya yang gagal untuk mendapatkan Sasuke yang dingin

Tanpa mereka ketahui Sasuke yang tempat duduknya berada tepat disamping Sakura dapat mendengar ocehan mereka berdua.

"Hn"gumam Sasuke.

_Waktu istirahat:_

"Hey Sakura ayo kekantin"ajak Ino

"Nghh…aku tidak mau pergi"jawab Sakura terdengar lesu

"Ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Ino khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok"jawab Sakura dengan senyuman paksa

"Oke…kau mau nitip?"tawar Ino

"Tidak terima kasih"jawab Sakura

"Ok, aku duluan ya…Bye"seru Ino

Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan Sakura.

'Ada apa dengannya, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi lesu seperti itu, apa dia sakit?'batin Sasuke

"Nghh~"Sakura memutar kepalanya di meja menghadap Sasuke dengan mata terpejam dan wajah yang pucat. Sasuke kaget melihat Sakura yang pucat.

"Sakura ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar padahal dalam hati dia sebenarnya khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu"balas Sakura lesu

Sakura mulai berdiri untuk pergi ke kantin. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura berjaga-jaga jika gadis itu pingsan. Dan dugaannya benar Sakura pingsan dan langsung ditangkap Sasuke lalu menggendongnya ke UKS. Siswa-siswi yang melihat adegan itupun kaget melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Bahkan Ino,Hinata,TenTen,Temari,Sai,Shikamaru,Naruto,dan Neji pun kaget melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku baru kali ini melihat _**Teme**_, menggendong seorang gadis"kata Naruto

"_**BAKA…**_Sasuke-kan sudah dari dulu menyukai Sakura"kata Shikamaru

"Benar juga ya-_-"gumam Naruto

Disebrang mereka

"Ya ampun tak kusangka Sasuke menggendong Sakura"kata HInata tercengang

"Iya"gumam Temari

_Di UKS:_

"Nghh~ Sasuke"gumam Sakura

"Kau sudah bangun?"kata Sasuke

"Iya"jawab Sakura

HENING…

"Ngh…Sasuke,terima kasih ya"kata Sakura

"Hn"kata Sasuke

"Dingin sekali"gumam Sakura pelan namun bisa didengar Sasuke

"Lalu kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"Tanya Sasuke

"Dasar…jawab 'iya sama-sama ke'atau beri nasihat supaya tidak sakit lagi"jawab Sakura

"Sejak kapan kita pacaran sampai-sampai harus memberikan nasihat supaya tidak sakit lagi?"Tanya Sasuke balik

Wajah Sakura merah merona. Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi sangat gemas melihatnya. Tanpa disadari Sasuke sudah mulai mendekat,mendekat sampai akhirnya Sakura dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura lembut dan hangat. Ciuman yang lembut menjadi ciuman yang ganas. Mereka ber2 harus menghentikannya karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, aku sudah baik-baik saja"ajak Sakura

"Hn, kau yakin? Apa karena aku menciummu kau sudah sembuh,atau jangan-jangan-"godaan Sasuke terpotong

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu tadi aku hanya pingsan biasa saja kok, kau saja yang sudah membwaku ke UKS"kata Sakura

Hening…

Sakura hendak membuka pintu UKS untuk keluar kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahannya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura lalu mengecupnya singkat di bibir Sakura.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas"ajak Sasuke setelah mengecup Sakura

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_MY FIRST TIME_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Chapter 2_

Sakura salting karena Sasuke baru mengecupnya. Sasuke melihat Sakura terdiam malah muncul niat menggodanya tapi tidak jadi.

"Ayo kau ingin disitu terus"kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya

Mereka ber2 berjalan dalam keheningan

"Kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba menciumku?"Tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya? Atau kau ingin aku menciummu lagi?"Sasuke balik Tanya

"UHH…dasar aku bertanya padamu malah kau balik bertanya padaku, jadi apa alasanmu kau menciumku hah?"kata Sakura

"Hn. Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku"kata Sasuke

"Aku yang duluan bertanya padamu"bantah Sakura

"Ladies First"

Akhirnya Sakura mengalah

"Jadi apa pertanyaanmu?"Tanya Sakura

"Jawab dengan jujur,jangan berbohong"Jelas Sasuke

"iya iya"

"Kau…menyukai ciuman itu?kenapa apa alasanmu menyukai ciuman itu?dan apa kau menyukaiku atau mencintaiku?"Tanya Sasuke. Yang membuat Sakura sweetdrop akan pertanyaan yang diberikan Sasuke kpdnya

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"Tanya Sakura ketus

"Hn. Terserah mau jawab atau tidak akan kutagi jawabanmu istirahat ke2 dan kuberikan jawabanku setelah kau memberitahu jawabanmu"jelas Sasuke panjang lebar

SKIP TIME

_Istirahat kedua*di dalam kelas*:_

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"Tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa harus aku yang duluan?"Tanya Sakura

"…"

"Ya…aku…menyukai ciuman itu…karena terasa begitu lembut,tulus,dan hangat dan juga…itu adalah ciuman pertamaku yang sudah kusimpan dan akhirnya bisa ku berikankepada orang yang kusayang dan kucintai yaitu kau"jelas Sakura yang membuat Sasuke agak kaget.

"Hn"

"Lalu..?"Tanya sakura. Sasuke menoleh kearahnya pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh"lanjut Sakura

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu"jawab Sasuke datar

Sakura awalnya kaget tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu berbisik

"Aishiteru Sakura"bisik Sasuke lalu mengangkat kepalanya melihat wajah Sakura. Sakura mencium lembut Sasuke di pipinya yang putih dan mulus itu lalu tersenyum lembut.

Dilain tempat Naruto,Ino,Hinata,Sai,Tenten,Temari,Shikamaru,dan Neji ternyata sedang mengintip apa yang sedang Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan. Karena pintu sudah tidak tahan menahan mereka akhirnya pintunya ambruk diikuti oleh mereka.

"Hehehehe…maaf ya _**Teme**_, Sakura-_**chan**_ karena mengganggu kalian"cengir naruto denga gaya khasnya

"NARUTO!"seru Sakura dengan deathglare khas miliknya

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah pacaran nih?,aku jadi irih"kata Ino melas

"Baiklah-baiklah sudah cukup adegan dramanya sekarang ayo ke tempat duduk masing-masing"kata Temari

**SKIP TIME**

_Jam pulang sekolah *di dalam kelas*:_

"Sakura ayo pulang"ajak Ino dkk

"Ba-" ucapan Sakura terpotong

"Sakura pulang bersamaku"kata Sasuke

"Oh…ok baiklah…bye Sakura"seru Ino

TBC


End file.
